Measure Me Out
by Kuro49
Summary: Charles/Erik. He is emotionally invested. He is emotionally invalid. And they are perfect beyond any measurable method.


Train of thought: On a 2 hours drive back to school, it is raining. Hence, Erik/Charles mutant road trip fic in the rain must be written, now. I don't own! ;)

XXX

**Measure Me Out**

XXX

They are driving on an interstate highway when it starts to rain.

It is a drizzle, a slight pitter-patter against the windshield before it begins to pour. The sky is a deep gray, they are in the center of a waste land of another nameless county and Charles' eyes are starting to become out of focus. Erik turns back on the road and feels ahead for miles and miles for the existence of another car, he finds none.

And the rain is getting louder above their heads.

He doesn't stop, the gas meter steadily rise and Charles is blinking the haze from his eyes.

"You're pushing 140."

His voice is hoarse and low while Erik makes a low hum in the back of his throat and continues to push ahead.

Charles' back is pressed against his seat and they are driving at the edge of spiralling completely out of control. Erik takes a curve and the hum of the metal rims in the four wheels gives him his first taste of the danger in his powers. (Reckless, maybe, but he has never felt that his powers could be dangerous enough.)

"Its a 90 miles per hour zone, Erik."

He is making a statement but the warning is absent from his tone.

"Yes, that's right."

And then he falls silent. This is not one of the times silence can keep them at bay. This is one of those times that silence becomes their last resort and this is the fundamental resource in which they draw their powers from.

They have no sense of danger, he thinks, shrinking into his seat.

The rain streaks harsh lines across the windows. It is both fluid and defined. Charles tilts his head and rests his temple against the cool glass. Speed catches out at them and Erik doesn't slow down.

He hears the whooshing of the wind outside and finally closes his eyes.

000

"I'm not a girl, Erik. You don't need to protect me like this."

She is their fourth rejection and she can do things Charles never imagined possible.

The ground is wet and the skies are still gray.

Erik pulls him back from the imminent danger and she runs for her life, thinking her safe sanctuary is once again compromised and no amounts of Charles' convincing can make her stay.

"You're an academic."

The rain is cold on impact.

"I can fend for myself."

"I know." _You can do so much more than that._

"Then stop, _please_." Charles says and he is more aggravated by his words than her actions.

"I don't want you to dirty your hands for this." He releases his grip on his shoulders, allowing the other man to pull away. But Charles is stubborn and he doesn't move. He firmly finishes, voice a cold hard edge. "That's all."

Charles stares up at him, examines the situation like he has years worth of experience in reading people, and maybe he does, but this is different. He doesn't delve into the other's thoughts, he merely comes up with all this by himself and maybe he does know Erik a little better than anyone hopes.

"You think it isn't worth it."

"No, not for you."

His eyes are a blazing blue.

"I think you are trying to degrade yourself to a level I can't reach."

There is no hesitance because there are some places that Erik will go that Charles should never even know about.

"Good."

Erik turns and walks back to the corner where he has parked their vehicle, the feel of Charles' cardigan crumpled beneath his fingertips brings his initial reactions of fight or flight back from the grave.

000

They don't talk about their mutual disagreements when the clothes come off.

And Erik is quiet when Charles fucks into him.

But his silence speaks louder than any lewd moans or passionate groans can say. He is a man of physicality, not feelings or emotions that rises from the pit of his stomach. There are no butterflies batting in confinement, there is only nausea and pain, and a hint of pleasure as he finally adjusts. He shifts his hips and Charles is pressing deeper in.

Charles doesn't try to be careful with him because it isn't something Erik needs or even thinks about.

And he might not be quite right but this too is a form of love.

Charles leans down and plants a kiss on Erik's shoulder. Lips pressing over another faint white line, a cut from the past. Even if Erik makes no indications he even notices, the comfort is for another nightmare in another night.

He moves, his fingers grip at the sheets and the florescent hotel lights are beginning to hurt his eyes.

The rain doesn't stop falling even when the curtains are pulled tight over the panes of glass.

Charles swallows the silence over Erik's lips and this only ever hurts (before the pleasure can come.)

There is water in their eyes, but it never falls.

XXX Kuro

Even though some say my smut is not explicit or dirty in any sense (and I do wholeheartedly agree) but for the sake of the children around, I should keep it in the M sections. :)


End file.
